The Beginning of the End
by Ceo Shinji
Summary: The Sequel to Missing Someone...Kana and Kurama have gotten together and Yusuke and Kuwbara are still searching for TadeyaKana...Will they find her?
1. Past, Present, and the Beginning

Past, Present, and the Beginning

Author Notes:  Hello Everyone, sorry for the long delay...I wanted to start this sooner than now but my internet server went down for a bit so got a longer delay than I wanted.  Well here is the beginning of the sequel.  Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakushu...I really wish I did but I don't so don't sue me believe me you won't get much.  I have one character that is mine which is Kana.  Deora and Yume belong to two of my friends.  This is a sequel to my story "Missing Someone" if you haven't read "Missing Someone" I strongly suggest that you do because you might get a little lost here.  Well any who onward to the story.

~.~.~.~

~Flashback~

        A little fox child that was being trained under a wise sensei was lying on her back looking at the clouds wondering when her training would be over for her to finally go home and see her father once more.  'Father would be proud of me if he saw me now improving my skills this quickly I may get to go home earlier than Father would' the little child thought watching the clouds roll by.

"TadeyaKana when did I give you permission to lazy around like this." The wise sensei asked the child

"Sorry Sensei, I thought since I was almost done I would take a break." TadeyaKana apologized getting up off the ground

"Tadeya, one day your laziness will cause you to over look things that you need to look at a lot more carefully than you do." Her sensei told her

"I am not that lazy." Tadeya told him

"Little one, here is some food for thought.  Naïve people in this world are blind to the unknown because they simply don't want to know.  Lazy people are blind to reality simply because they don't look hard enough."  Sensei told her 

~.~.~.~

"Kana, earth to Kana." A voice said near her ear

"Go away," Kana said turning away from the hand in her face

"You know I can't do that you have a test to study for unless you want to fall behind again."  Kurama said looking at her concerned

"Eeekkk, I almost forgot about that." She said coming back to reality

"That is the third time you have zone out today is something bothering you?" Kurama asked worried

"No, not really just random things," Kana said stretching out then laying back on her bed.

        Kurama leaned back against the head mantle of the bed reached out his hand and started stroking a strand of Kana's hair.  'She looks exhausted like she hasn't really been sleeping well, but why would that be?' Kurama thought his soft emerald green eyes looking at Kana in concern.

"Maybe you need a break from all of this school work.  How about tomorrow we go to a movie or something to take your mind off all of this."  Kurama offered smiling

"You're serious your not kidding me?" Kana asked looking at him confused

"No, I am not kidding, but only if you can get through the rest of this session without zoning out.  Do we have a deal?" Kurama asked reaching out his hand

"Deal," Kana said reaching out one of her hands to shake Kurama's to seal the deal

"Alright then let's get back to work." Kurama said 

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Well we are off to a fairly good start.  Again sorry for the long delay but now it is out.  I can't promise that I am going to update this once a week or anything it is going to be as constant as I updated "Missing Someone" and that can vary.  Ohhh, I forgot something Happy New Year everyone.  Well please R&R it is very appreciated.  And I hope you enjoy this.  Well till next time bye bye^^


	2. Rainy Day at the Park

Rainy Day at the Park

Author Notes:  Hello everyone again!  Two days in a row....aw well...I hope everyone had a good New Years.  I would like to thank mystic-damon for their review.  Now onward to the story for today!

~.~.~.~

        Kana sat in her math class looking at the test sheet in front of her.  She was getting behind in her math class again and she was not ready for the test.  Kurama had tried to help her and he got through some of her confusion with the problems but not enough for her to feel confident taking the test.  'This is ridiculous I usually know this stuff right off the bat what is the problem' Kana thought frustrated with how the test was going.

"Ok, class you have three minutes to the bell I need you to hand you test up too the front on the row." Sensei said from her desk

        Kana handed her test up with a little more than half of it finished and not confident she even got any of the ones she did right.  'This day isn't going well at all maybe I just need to take a walk or something' Kana thought putting her head on the desk top.

~.~.~.~

"Hey, Kana man, you look exhausted!" Yume exclaimed heading towards her locker

"Really, I thought I was just fine." Kana retorted sarcastically

"No, need for that now is there." Deora said coming up from behind Yume

"I'm fine; I just need a little sleep that's all." Kana said closing her locker

"I should say so." Deora said leaning against the lockers

"Well I have to go see ya'll later." Kana said walking away from the lockers toward the school entrance

"What was all that about?" Yume said looking at Deora

"I have no idea." Deora said watching their friend leave

~.~.~.~

        Kana walked out the school doors and was welcomed with the soft drizzle of rain.  She walked out into the rain not caring if she got wet at all.  The rain was a welcomed sight for her after the day she went through she didn't mind the rain at all it was the only thing that day that she purely enjoyed.  She headed toward the park that would be sparse because most people were heading home because of the rain.

        'Dad isn't going to be happy that my school uniform is soaking wet along with me but who cares' Kana thought as she continued to walk through the park with her chestnut brown eyes fixed on the ground.  'Everything about today went the opposite way it was suppose to go except the rain the only right thing about today' Kana thought softly as she came to a soaking wet bench that she proceeded to sit on looking at her hands in her lap.

~flashback~

"Tadeya, you know you should be in the rain in your condition come inside." Yoko begged her to come in

"The rain is always good for my conditions."  Tadeya said looking at the gray clouds with her chocolate brown bangs sticking to her face from the rain

"You could catch cold Tadeya." Yoko said walking over to her

"It doesn't matter at the moment." Tadeya said looking at the ground

~.~.~.~

"I thought I would find you here today." Kurama said coming to her side

"What are you doing here?" Kana asked confused

"I am here to find you." Kurama said sitting next to her on the bench

"Do you know why think people like to go out in the rain?"  Kana asked looking at the statue in front of her

"I don't know because they like the rain." Kurama answered looking at Kana a little worried

"Most people think that.  It is like a shower." Kana said

"What?" Kurama asked looking at her confused

"When people are sad, lonely, or depressed there is no hurry to leave the shower.  Sure some people stay in it because they like it, but it is like people and the rain."  Kana explained

"I don't understand." Kurama said 

"Most of the time you see people in the rain is because of a reason whether it would be an emotional problem or not."  Kana explained

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Kurama asked getting the hint something was wrong here

"This day has gone completely wrong."  Kana said tears starting to cascade down her pale cheeks

        Kurama got up and knelt in front of Kana lifting his soft emerald eyes to meet Kana's distant chestnut brown 'she is zoning out again' Kurama thought continuing to look at Kana's gaze.

~.~.~.~

"Yusuke where are you going?" Keiko asked as Yusuke continued to walk

"I have to go check something out I'll come back later." Yusuke said giving Keiko a little wave of farewell

        Yusuke walked out into the rain he didn't really care that it was raining.  'I wonder what Botan and Koenma want on a day like today' Yusuke thought as he walked into the warehouse where he was supposed to meet Botan.

"You finally got here I thought I was going to have to wait all day."  Botan said 

"Yeah, Yeah, what ever; what do you want?" Yusuke asked impatient

"Have you found TadeyaKana yet?" Botan asked in concern

"No, you didn't give us much to go on; it is like trying to find a needle in a hay sack." Yusuke said

"Oh, I don't know anymore to give you but the time is coming soon for her to awaken fully."  Botan informed Yusuke

"Oh, that's just great now we are on a time limit.  How much time do we have?" Yusuke asked annoyed

"Three days till she awakens."  Botan informed him

"THREE days that isn't much time."  Yusuke said in shock

~.~.~.~

~flashback~

"The rain is the only thing that helps my conditions." Tadeya said

"You could catch cold."  Yoko said worriedly 

"It doesn't matter."  Tadeya said looking at the ground

"It DOES matter; to me it matters." Yoko said kneeling in front of her lifting his amber eyes to meet her distant chestnut blue eyes

        Yoko wrapped his arms around Tadeya's neck to pull her into his embrace.  Tadeya's eyes widen in surprise then lifted her arms to hesitantly wrap them around Yoko's waist to return the gesture.  

~end of flashback~

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Chapter Two is done yay!!!  This is getting a little more angst and little bit more romance than the other one.  Wow, any who I am not going to make this long.  Please R&R it is really very appreciated by me.  Well till next time bye bye^^ 


	3. Three Days and More Memories

Three Days and More Memories

Author Notes:  Hello, no reviewers to thank as of right now.  Now onward to the story!

~.~.~.~

~flashback~

        A young woman fox with sandy blonde hair that had ice blue highlights in it sat on the ground leaning against the an old oak tree that had green leaves decorating it branches.  'She's late she usually is the one on time and I am the one that is late' the kitsune thought looking up at the bright blue sky and the clouds rolling past her.

"Caesura," another young woman fox except with chocolate brown hair came running toward the blonde, "sorry I'm late I had some errands to run at the last minute."

"Tadeya, you need to learn to say no when you know you have something to do." Caesura said standing still leaning against the tree

"Sorry, it was an emergency." Tadeya apologized

"Ahh, its ok I was just getting worried if you weren't going to show." Caesura told her lifting up off the tree

~end of flashback~

~.~.~.~

"What do you mean we have only three days Uramishi?!" Kuwabara asked in complete shock

"Just like I said we have only three days to find this TadeyaKana." Yusuke said putting his hands behind his head

"That is suicide especially since we can't even find her now." Kuwabara told Yusuke

"What do you want me to do about it?" Yusuke asked starting to walk down the sidewalk away from the school

        Hiei was walking down the sidewalk going to see if Yusuke and Kuwabara had any luck in finding TadeyaKana, 'knowing those two they couldn't find her even if it was right in front of them' Hiei thought amused at the thought of that happening.  He continued to walk until he saw two figures walking towards him, 'well speak of the devil' Hiei thought as the figures stopped in front of him.

"So have you two found TadeyaKana yet?" Hiei asked a little cocky

"No, have you found her yet?" Yusuke asked a little cocky also

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have found her." Hiei told them

"What?!" Yusuke asked in shock 

"How did you find her and we can't?" Kuwabara asked in amazement 

"Because I know what I am looking for unlike you two morons." Hiei said starting to walk away again

"Could you tell us?" Kuwabara asked desperately

"The one you least expect is TadeyaKana." Hiei said continuing to walk down the sidewalk

~.~.~.~

        Kana was lying on her bed looking at her starch white ceiling her chestnut brown eyes looked really distant as she stared at that one part of the ceiling.  

~flashback~

"Tadeya where are you going?" Yoko asked getting annoyed because she had been going out everyday that week

"I am meeting Caesura today she has somewhere she wants to take me too." Tadeya told him

"Where are you going with her?" Yoko asked really annoyed with her

"She didn't say where; she just said some place special." Tadeya told him rushing out of the door

~end of flashback~

        The phone in Kana's room began to ring taking her out of her thoughts, 'annoying piece of technology' Kana thought getting up to pick up the phone.

"Hello Sonja Residence Tanya speaking." Kana told the caller 

"You sound down and out today." The voice on the other line told her

"Oh, hey Kurama what are you doing today?" Kana asked a little happier

"Nothing much really, but what was with that dull tone a second ago?" Kurama asked a little concerned

"It has just been a dull day I guess." Kana told him taking a seat in her computer chair

"Do you want to do something today?" Kurama asked uncertain

"Sure, I'll meet you at the park." Kana said over excited

"Ok, see you around 5 is that ok?" Kurama asked

"5, is just fine see you then at the usual spot." Kana said after saying their farewells she hung up the phone

        Kana ran out of her room and into the bathroom to take a shower before leaving for the park.  'Finally something to do today I thought I was going to go crazy with boredom' Kana thought stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around her.

~.~.~.~

        Yusuke continued to walk down the sidewalk thinking about what Hiei had told him and Kuwabara 'the one we least expect huh...' Yusuke thought to himself continuing to walk, 'it makes no sense the one I least expect I don't know Kuwabara's lab partner maybe' Yusuke thought in disbelieve.

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Well I am going to warn you now so I don't surprise you later.  I am going to have a little bit of Yuri (girl/girl relationships for those of you who don't know) nothing detailed or graphic.  It is just going to light Yuri nothing big Light being cuddling and maybe a kiss here and there nothing much it has connection with the plot that is coming up in here.  So thought I would warn you about that coming up soon.  So I wouldn't surprise you I warned you now.  Please R&R they are always appreciated.  Till next time good-bye^^


	4. Old Friends become New Enemies

Old Friends become New Enemies

Author Notes:  Hello all, warning hints of Yuri will show up this is a warning for those that read this it is going to be light no graphic details but I must warn you.  Interesting title I think my inspiration has come back.  I know I got two other chapters up but they seemed a little forced don't ya think.  I would like to thank mystic-damon for your review and to tell you that you have a wonderful start to your story.  Now let's get this party started.

~.~.~.~

~The Deep Forest of Demon World~

       Four incredibly strong physic demons stood in a line looking at a medium size glass ball.  The leaders' eyes glowed red full of hate wanting his revenge on the one that left them.  'She thought it was going to be easy to escape this life and begin another then go down to earth' the leader thought looking at the brunette that was walking down the sidewalk on earth.

"What are we going to do about the girl sir?" The demon closest to the leaders' right

"We shall kill her then feed her to the lowest of the low," The leader told them calmly, "how much time till that portal is open Caesura?"

"Two days then the gate that leads there shall open." Caesura informed her leader

"Are you sure you're up to this she was your lover a one point in time." The demon standing next to Caesura whispered to her

"I shall be fine.  We have been over for a long time I am sure she has forgotten all about me." Caesura whispered back to her partner

        'I hope she didn't though even after all these years.  I've prayed for her to come back to me again, but I really screwed up' Caesura thought feeling her heartache for the one she felt so dear to, but then abandoned for this a life of nothing but killing and now her old lover is the target the leader wants taken out.  With two mere days left before they moved down to the place where she was currently at.

~.~.~.~

~flashback~

"Sorry I was late I had some errands to run then Yoko stared questioning me." Tadeya explained her lateness to her friend

"It is ok really I am in no real hurry." Caesura told her panicking friend

"So what did you want to show me?"  Tadeya asked curious and excited at the exact same time

        Caesura walked over to Tadeya with a sad yet hopeful look on her face she had fallen in love with the friend stood in front of her.  'She looks so cute with that confused look on her face' Caesura thought stopping in front of Tadeya and asked her to take a seat.  Both of them sat in a rather awkward silence looking at each other.

"Tadeya I have something I want to ask you." Caesura said looking away from Tadeya's chestnut brown eyes

"What about?  Is everything ok?" Tadeya asked getting a little concerned

"Everything is fine, but I was wondering how you felt about me?" Caesura asked starting to blush

"That is an odd question to ask me." Tadeya said looking a little nervous

"I'm sorry I just think I have fallen in love with you after all this time." Caesura said still blushing 

        Tadeya looked at Caesura lovingly Tadeya could tell that Caesura was being sincere with her feelings.  She scooted a little closer to Caesura 'she looks just as nervous as I do' Tadeya thought putting her hand on her friends back and leaned a little closer to Caesura's ear.

"I think I am falling in love with you too." Tadeya told her kissing her on the cheek

~.~.~.~

        Kana walked down the sidewalk heading towards the park with a smile on her face she was finally out of the apartment and going to do something what she didn't really care it was something that didn't involved her house father or his new girlfriend.  While she was walking a familiar figure was walking toward her.  When she got closer she saw whom the figure belonged to Yusuke Uramishi.

"Hey, Yusuke how are you doing?" Kana asked stopping in front of him

"Good, where are you going?" Yusuke asked curious

"I am going to meet my friend Kurama at the park at 5 so I was heading in that direction." Kana explained 

"Y...You know Kurama?" Yusuke asked with a strange confused look on his face

"Yeah, he is my tutor and we became friends." Kana told him confused by the look on Yusuke's face

"Oh, well I need to be going so I'll see you at school ok." Yusuke told her starting to walk again

"Sure, see you then I guess." Kana said walking down the sidewalk a little confused

~.~.~.~

"That moron he wouldn't know TadeyaKana if she bit him in the butt." Koenma said furious with Yusuke

"I think he got a little bit of a hint when she said she knew Kurama." Ogre said trying to calm Koenma down

"That doesn't solve anything Ogre."  Koenma said still furious

"But Koenma sir..." Ogre was cut off by Koenma

"No 'buts' Ogre two days still remain before she awakens completely and we have no idea if she is going to be nice or start hell down there." Koenma said a little worried

~.~.~.~

~flashback~

"I have some people to show you." Caesura told Tadeya forcing herself to get off the ground

"Really?!" Tadeya asked standing up next to Caesura

"Yeah, a band of thieves like us physics'." Caesura told her 

"Really?! Neat!" Tadeya exclaimed in excitement

        Caesura and Tadeya walked into the lush green forest.  They walked for miles and a large amount of spirit energy started coming from the west part of the forest.  Tadeya knew these forest well she use to train in this forest her sensei's use to tell her the forest was dangerous but where surprised when she had little trouble fighting in the woods.

"Caesura, looks like you have brought us a new recruit." The leader said eyeing Tadeya hungrily

"She's taken and yes I brought her as a new recruit Maseru." Caesura told him defensively yet happily

"Oh, a little defensive aren't we Caesura." Maseru told Caesura still eyeing Tadeya 

        Tadeya started to back away feeling threatened by Maseru's unforgiving gaze.  Caesura reached one hand over to Tadeya grabbing one of Tadeya's hands and squeezing it to assure her no harm would come to her.  'Something doesn't seem right I want to get out of here' Tadeya thought scared at what was going on.

"Don't be scared I am not going to hurt you." Maseru told Tadeya smiling

"How can I trust you?" Tadeya asked him still scared at what was going on

"Because you are a new recruit a cute recruit but a recruit all the same and it looks like Caesura has a claim on you."  Maseru said smiling at her

~.~.~.~

~Caesura's home deep in the forest in Demon world~

        Caesura sat on her bed that she once shared with Tadeya.  Thoughts of her old lover brought back the memory of the day they broke up the day TadeyaKana decided to leave the group.  'It was a stupid fight and it ended in away I wish that I could take it back I have never regretted something more in my entire life as I regret that day' Caesura thought as silvery tears began to fall from her ocean blue eyes.

"You would laugh if you were here Tadeya because your old friends have now become your new enemies and I regret being one of them."  Caesura said sadly as she stared at the ceiling of her home

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Yay!!! I like how this chapter came out.  Not really as forced as the other two but this one is kind of sad.  The Yuri part of this has made its big entrance if you aren't fond of Yuri well I can promise it isn't going to be much and that is the best I can do.   Well please R&R it is really appreciated by me.  See ya later alligator ^^


	5. An Interesting Day

An Interesting Day  
  
Author Notes: I couldn't think of a title for this chapter so interesting day will just have to do. I don't have any reviewers to thank right now but I will when I get them. Well I am not going to make this long today so enjoy the story.  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
Yusuke was leaning against one of the walls at his junior high with a cocky grin on his face. 'I can't wait to tell Kuwabara who I think our mysterious fox girl is' Yusuke thought snickering to himself because he had a good idea at who she was she had chocolate brown hair and chestnut brown eyes and was in a car accident about a month ago.  
  
"Hey, Uramishi what are you smiling about?" Kuwabara asked bringing Yusuke out of his thoughts  
  
"Because I think I found our mystery girl." Yusuke said still smiling  
  
"Yeah really? Who is it?" Kuwabara asked shocked  
  
"See for yourself she should be walking through the doors right about...now," Yusuke said as a chocolate brown haired girl with chestnut brown eyes walked through the doors walking in their direction.  
  
"That looks like Tanya." Kuwbara said a little slow  
  
"That is because it is Tanya moron." Yusuke told Kuwbara harshly  
  
"That is who you think is fox girl?" Kuwbara asked shocked  
  
"Yeah, she is the one we least expected to be TadeyaKana so it is fair to say thought she is her." Yusuke said reflecting on Hiei's word from the previous day  
  
"What gave you that idea anyway?" Kuwbara asked looking at Yusuke confused  
  
"I was talking to her yesterday and she said she was meeting Kurama that was a red flag." Yusuke told him knowingly  
  
"That is a pretty stupid reason if you ask me more people could know Kurama other than us you know." Kuwbara told him truthfully  
  
"Fine Mr. Sensitive she is about to come by and one thing Hiei said that know matter where she hides her energy gives her away so you tell me." Yusuke said getting really annoyed  
  
Kana continued to walk not really noticing the boys that were talking about her. She gave them a soft smile and waved hello and was on her merry way to her locker. 'So many things to do today how much longer till the day is over' Kana thought wanting school to be over with.  
  
"Well Kuwbara am I right or wrong?" Yusuke asked really cocky  
  
"I don't really know all I know is that she was producing a large amount of spirit energy." Kuwbara said standing stiff  
  
"Ha, so I was right she is TadeyaKana." Yusuke said knowing he won  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
~The forest of Demon World~  
  
Maseru looked into the glass ball for the third time that day keeping an eye on Kana's actions in the human world. 'Soon the gate will be open and you will be in my hands to where I can squish you like bug you are' Maseru thought looking at Kana's form through the ball, 'I know you know I am watching you or at least feel like you're being watched my sweet fox' Maseru thought taking the ball and walking away from the area where the gate will open.  
  
"Caesura you've been kind of quiet lately. Why is that?" Maseru asked when he saw Caesura form in the distance  
  
Caesura walked into the light with a determined look on her face. She didn't like Maseru anymore ever since he got that glass ball he had been on a killing rage and that was why Tadeya left she was not going to willingly kill someone unless it was during a raid or someone going to kill them or just her. Even then she didn't take killing lightly.  
  
"I have nothing to say so why should I talk?" Caesura asked angrily  
  
"You're right as long as you remember your place here." Maseru told her walking away again  
  
Caesura sat on the grass looking at the clearing where the gate would open the next day and remains open for one week. 'I can't do it; I can't kill Tadeya like Maseru wants I must me too I have to warn her' Caesura thought with tears in her eyes. She looked down at the two necklaces around her neck one had an ocean blue gem and the other a violet gem. 'I remember these we got these in one of the raids we did that was a good day' Caesura thought smiling at the memory.  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
~flashback~  
  
Tadeya was a little nervous and a little anxious it was her first raid since she was part of the group. Yoko had told her several times how nerve racking and how exciting it was during one. 'I can't believe this is going to happen I can't what to see how it turns out' Tadeya thought excitingly.  
  
"Tadeya look at those necklaces aren't they beautiful?" Caesura asked running over to the jewelry  
  
"Yeah their beautiful I wish I could have one." Tadeya said with little stars in her eyes  
  
"Who said you couldn't have one?" Caesura asked reaching over to grab them  
  
"What?" Tadeya asked not completely understanding the question  
  
"Which one do you want blue or violet?" Caesura asked holding them up to her  
  
"Uh...violet," Tadeya said smiling happily.  
  
"Ok, violet is it then." Caesura said reaching over to putting it around Tadeya's neck  
  
"Thanks let me put yours on for you." Tadeya said grabbing the other necklace and putting it around Caesura's neck  
  
"Violet suits you really well." Caesura complimented  
  
"So does blue with you." Tadeya also complimented  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
~Spirit World~  
  
Koenma sat at his desk tending to the important Spirit World business. Ogre started to sneak into the room carrying some bad news that he knew Koenma was going to give him spankings for. Ogre got over to Koenma's desk extremely nervous.  
  
"Koenma sir I have some really bad news for you." Ogre started out saying  
  
"Yes Ogre what is this bad news?" Koenma asked looking up at Ogre  
  
"You know those Physic demons we have been after for a while." Ogre said getting really scared at this point  
  
"Yes what about them?" Koenma asked getting suspicious  
  
"Their planning to invade the human world," Ogre finally got of his mouth.  
  
"What?! Get Botan here right now." Koenma ordered quickly  
  
"Yes sir right away sir." Ogre said running out of the room  
  
Koenma sat in his chair angry yet also confused four demons remained of the group not enough to invade the human world but enough to take one country, 'but I highly doubt they want to invade or take over human world it would give them nothing so why this sudden change. What do they have to gain from going there?' Koenma thought when Botan finally got into the room.  
  
"What is it sir?" Botan asked confused and concerned  
  
"Trouble, a gang of thieves turned assassins is going to human world. Get Yusuke and them on this at once." Koenma told Botan  
  
"But sir Yusuke and most of them are still searching for TadeyaKana." Botan explained  
  
"Oh, great well we will have to deal with her when the time comes but we need to find out why these demons are even going down there." Koenma demanded  
  
"Alright sir, I am on it," Botan said summoning her oar and flying away to human world  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
~Deep in the Forest of Demon World~  
  
Caesura continued to sit at the place where the gate would open thinking 'I can't do it which means I have to abandon the group and leave sooner than them I have to warn her and I need to warn her now' Caesura thought as a silver light started to shine in front of her. 'The gate is opening sooner than it is supposed to why?' Caesura thought confused at what was happening in front of her.  
  
Caesura continued to look at it when it finally opened she was shocked that it had opened already 'what is going on here? What am I suppose to do now?' Caesura thought looking at the swirling little gate big enough for just one person at the moment, 'I am going in I have too' Caesura thought determined to go in. She started walking towards the gate straightening up a little bit before going into it.  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
Author Notes: Interesting chapter to me a lot going on in it not a boring moment I guess. I think my little writers block went away. I wish my video game playing was as good as my writing...that is where half my inspiration for some things comes from is a video game any who that is a but I hope you liked the chapter and the story so far. Please leave reviews I really appreciate it. Till next time Good-bye^^ 


	6. Old Grudges Make New Adventures

Old Grudges Make New Adventures

Author Notes:  Well Lady's and Gentleman my first update since January I am sorry for that though Computer's can be very troublesome.  And the scary man got it back up and running Tuesday night so yay!! Well I would like to thank Shiva2007 for your two reviews on this story and your review on Missing Someone and I am glad to know you like it.  Well onward to the story!

~.~.~.~

        Kana walked down the busy cement sidewalk coming from school and heading toward the park to meet Kurama for a tutorial session.  The day had been rather gloomy gray clouds filled the sky to give one the assumptions that rain would soon fall from the sky.  'I hope Kurama isn't late today it is going to rain some time soon' Kana thought entering the park and continuing to the normal bench she always sat at in the park.  She looked up at the gray clouds with sad brown eyes with her bangs scattered over her forehead.  Just as predicted soft drops of water began to fall from the gray clouds.

        Suddenly a bright light glow where the angel fountain stood and the got brighter and grew larger 'what's going on?  What is happening?' Kana thought as she covered her eyes from the extremely bright light.  After a few blinding moments the light died out and a tall feminine figure stood where the light once was.  The tall figure was defiantly female with long silvery hair the woman had two fox like ears and tail she was in a pair of silken white pants that came to her ankles with a long sleeve shirt the shirt was blue with a yellow sash tied around her waist and blue small slip-on fighting shoes with a blue and a purple necklaces around her neck.  Kana sat in amazement at what she had just seen in front of her 'who is she?  What is she doing here?' Kana thought slowly rising from her seat.

"Now is that anyway to treat your old friend?"  Caesura asked gracefully turning to face her old friend and lover

"Do...do I know you?" Kana asked a little scared and soaked with rain water 

"Yes, from long ago Kana." Caesura said facing Kana happily

        The two stared at each other Kana's eyes were scared and confused she didn't remember the person in front of her even though she looked vaguely familiar but she just couldn't remember the woman.  Kana was feeling panicked and getting more scared she started to back away and started in a sprint to go back to the park entrance.  Caesura stood in shock for a moment and started to chase after Kana.  Kurama walked into the park when he saw a familiar demon that wasn't Kana as did Caesura saw Kurama so she slowed down and stopped in front of him.

"Caesura what brings you to living world?" Kurama asked confused

"I'm here to see Kana."  Caesura told him frantically 

"Kana? Why do you need to see Kana?  The last time I knew the two of you weren't speaking to each other."  Kurama stated still confused with the situation

"It's an emergency Kurama she is in grave danger."  Caesura rushed to explain in a hurry

"Well as you can see she doesn't remember you and I don't know when she'll come around to even let you near her much less talk to her."  Kurama told Caesura concerned

"Don't worry I am not here to take her away from you.  I'm just here to warn her of danger." Caesura informed Kurama

"I can trust you because you have never tried to lie about your intentions before."  Kurama told her calmly

"Where can I find her Kurama?" Caesura asked desperately

"To be honest Caesura I don't really know.  She might have run home you scared her pretty good."  Kurama explained calmly

~.~.~.~

        Kana continued to run down the soggy sidewalk with water dripping from her clothes, hair, and book bag, and the rain still was coming down now a little harder than before.  'Who was that woman?  How did she know my name?'  Kana thought turning the corner going down an alley way; suddenly a gang of guys with dark blue uniforms that were trimmed in yellow substituting for gold.

"Hey girly in order to go through here you have to pay the toll."  The leader of the gang told her advancing forward

"Oh really and that toll would be?" Kana asked getting a dangerous look in her eyes

"All your money," the leader told her standing right across from Kana.

"What if I have no money?" Kana asked her voice got dangerously low 

"Then we shall have to punish you for going through here."  The leader informed her with a grin on his face

"We shall see who will get punished."  Kana said threatening the leader

"So you're a smart aleck huh let's see how cocky you are on the ground!"  The leader exclaimed throwing the first punch at her

              Kana saw the fist coming her way she quickly ducked under then came up from under and knocked the leader squarely under the chin sending him flying down the alley.  One of the lackey's decided to join in the fight from behind her she barely missed his punch.  She jumped behind him leaving the lackey baffled at what just happened that he didn't know what hit him as he joined the leader on the dirty alley ground.

"Any other takers to join your buddies," Kana said confidently.

"N...no...no we give up!"  The other two exclaimed scrambling out of the alley

"That was a lot of fun."  Kana said walking down the soggy alley way

~.~.~.~

~Next Day~

              Yusuke walked through the school gates the kids of the school were talking and walking around the school yard.  When Kuwabara spotted him and came running up to him.

"Hey Uramishi, have you heard?" Kuwabara asked coming up to him

"Hey Kuwabara, and no, I haven't heard anything why?" Yusuke asked a little curious

"Some girl from our school beat the snot out of a couple of guys from another Junior High."  Kuwabara explained excitedly

"That's not very lady like nor does it sound like any girl from our school."  Yusuke deducted starting to walk away

"Yeah but not even the guys that got beat up know a name."  Kuwabara told Yusuke starting to walk with him

"That's no help Kuwabara it could be any girl in our school."  Yusuke said getting annoyed with the subject

Kuwabara shook his head, "that is where you're wrong Uramishi there are only three girls that would go down Parkerson Alley near the park."

"Parkerson Alley huh..."  Yusuke pondered for a second, "isn't that near where that girl was run over.

"That girl has a name Uramishi show a little respect."  Kuwabara proudly defended Kana 

"I know but not everyone knows that and I highly doubt she wants people crowding around her because of that fight," Yusuke said shoving his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

              'This investigation gets more mysterious by the day at least we have narrowed down to three people' Yusuke thought as he saw an extremely confused looking Kana turning to face her locker.  'That's new Tanya is usually very confident confused, but not that confused' Yusuke thought watching Kana very closely.

              Yusuke proceeded walking towards her to what was wrong, and he tried to be inconspicuous going over there so Kana wouldn't notice him.  Kana turned around and spotted Yusuke walking towards her 'is he nuts or is he trying to make me think he is invisible' Kana thought confused.

"Hey, Tanya how are you doing this fine day?"  Yusuke asked happily

"I'm fine Yusuke.  Why are you acting funny?" Kana examined Yusuke's behavior

"Funny me?  Where would get such an idea?"  Yusuke started laughing 

"Well," the bell rang as Kana began to speak, "well I have got to go to class see you later Yusuke."

              'That was a close one she could see through the act but I have to get to the bottom of this'  Yusuke decided and proceeded to skip his first class to go to the roof before it was only him in the hallway and would get caught.

~.~.~.~

Author notes:  Well how did ya'll like the update I hope it was good and I shall try to update again soon but I can't promise anything.  I am just glad my computer is up and running again so please R&R and I will try my best to update ASAP but no promises.  Well till next time bye bye^^


	7. The Black Hole of Doom

The Black Hole of Doom

Author's Note:  Well so far so good no computer problems have come up again.  Yay! Another update ::does happy dance::  This I am happy for...Happy Valentine's Day to everyone...yes even though there is a while till Valentine's Day but Happy Valentine's Day to everyone.  I would like to thank Shiva2007 for your review.  Well onward to the story yippee!!

~.~.~.~

        Yusuke decided to attend his English class for a change, but not to learn anything he wanted to keep an eye on Kana.

"Ok, class it is time for a group project," the teacher announced to the whining children, "I have the groups picked out in pairs."

        'Isn't that just lovely a group project that is going to be so much fun' Kana thought sarcastically not paying attention until that teacher got to her name.

"Our last group is Yusuke Uramishi and Sonja Tanya."  The teacher announced 

Yusuke and Kana looked up at the same time, "WHAT?"

"That's right both of you are working together."  The teacher said smiling at them

        Kana looked back at Yusuke then back up front and sank closer to the ground in her seat.  'This is going to be a long project' Kana thought as the bell rang to end the dull school day.

"So partner are you ready to get crackin'?" Yusuke asked enthusiastically

"Sure why not."  Kana said irritated

"So at my house or yours?" Yusuke asked nudging the boundaries

"My house is fine for today," Kana said grabbing her book bag and starting to walk out of the classroom.

        Yusuke followed Kana out of the school and down the sidewalk the two didn't say anything to each other but it was a comfortable silence.  Kana turned down Parkerson Alley with no trouble.

"So how far do you live from the school?" Yusuke broke the silence

"We're almost there Yusuke." Kana informed him

        They turned down Kelmir's Street and were greeted by three guys in pinkish uniforms much like Kurama's uniform right in front of them.

"Tanya you know better than to come down here."  The leader of the gang informed her

"Do I, I have been coming down here for awhile with no problem."  Kana informed him dangerously

        'This is a new side of Kana I haven't seen before' Yusuke thought marveling at Kana's drastic attitude change from happy to extremely dangerous to any who crossed her.

"Are you mocking us traitor?"  The leader asked her annoyed

"Traitor?  Strong words for the one who got me kicked out."  Kana informed him

"Aww...still sore about that Tanya lets see if the greatest Kelmir fighter still has her beautiful flare."  The leader smirked

"Leave them to me," Kana told Yusuke noticing he was ready to fight them.

"What you can't fight them by yourself."  Yusuke told her

"You've known me for less than a day and you're telling me what I can or cannot do?"  Kana asked Yusuke

        The leader took the mild distraction for his first punch, but to his surprise she caught his fist in her right hand several inches away from Kana's face.

"How on earth?" He asked in shock

"You underestimate my ability to fight.  Just because I haven't fought in a while does not mean I have forgotten how to fight."  Kana informed the shocked leader

        Kana threw the shocked leader back to where he landed into his lackey's and watched them all fall to the ground.  Yusuke stood in pure and utter amazement at what he just witnessed.  'That is new.  I need to remember not to piss her off' Yusuke thought a little shocked.

"Well now that this is taken care of lets go work on that project."  Kana said smiling at Yusuke

"Uh...sure let's go then."  Yusuke said a little dumbfounded

        Kana started walking down the street with Yusuke close behind her.  They finally made it to Kana's house or rather apartment building.

"Welcome to my lovely home."  Kana invited 

        Yusuke walked into the neatly clean apartment 'maybe she should come to my house and do some house cleaning' Yusuke thought admiring its cleanliness.

"Sorry if my room's a mess though I wasn't exactly expecting company today," Kana made her way through the mess that was her room.

"Are you sure it's ok that I'm here by you parents?"  Yusuke asked making his way through the mess

"My dad won't care much.  I have Kurama here often with out asking most of the time."  Kana said thinking for a moment

"So...how did you and Kurama meet?"  Yusuke asked curious

"Well after my mom died dad had a buddy who knew someone who had connections with a tutor whom just happened to be Kurama," Kana explained, "so how did you meet Kurama?"

"Um...just kind of bumped into him one day," Yusuke explained hastily.

"Yeah...right like I am going to believe that Yusuke Uramishi."  Kana said pocking into the situation

"It's the truth really." Yusuke defended

"Sure...fine...whatever Yusuke."  Kana said taking a seat on her bed

"So what are we going to do for the project?" Yusuke asked curious

"I don't know really."  Kana answered honestly

~.~.~.~

~Later that day~

        Kana walked down the familiar path in the park it was dark now and the florescent lamps in the park were beginning to come on 'I thought Yusuke would never go home, but it was nice to have company especially since dad is going to be home late again which leaves me alone' Kana thought continuing to walk until she heard a rustle in the leaves.

"Who's there?"  Kana asked turning to face the bushes

        'Am I going crazy or what?  First I am seeing things like yesterday and now I am hearing things maybe I need more sleep' Kana thought unaware of someone coming from behind her until the person touched her shoulders.  Kana's eyes shot wide open at the touch and was about to scream when a soft pale hand covered her mouth.

Caesura leaned down to Kana's ear to whisper to her, "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you.  I need to warn you of something but it would have if your memory was the way it used to be."

The hand lifted a bit from Kana's mouth when Caesura was sure Kana wasn't going to scream Kana whispered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Caesura I am a spirit fox from demon world."  Caesura explained to her

"Cae...Caesura that sounds vaguely familiar."  Kana said

~Flashback~

        A sandy blonde looked at Tadeya disappointed and angrily because Tadeya had decided to leave the group of physics for some pretty strong reasons.  Caesura didn't like this Tadeya had always been her thieving buddy and always spilt the loot half and half and now she is leaving.

"Please, Tadeya don't leave maybe things will get better."  Caesura pleaded

"I can't do this Caesura we are killing people with no remorse and just being typical assassin's not just thieves anymore."  Tadeya explained 

"Fine leave see if I care that you're gone."  Caesura said storming out of the house

~End of flashback~

        'Caesura what is she doing here unless' Kana stopped her trail of thought and began to struggle out of Caesura's hold which would not let her go.

"It seems you have remembered something."  Caesura said her sandy blonde hair fell gracefully over her shoulder

"You're not here to kill me are you?" Kana asked worried that was the reason why Caesura was there

"Originally that was the plan but now no.  I am here to warn you Maseru and the others will soon come down here to try to kill you."  Caesura told the frightful Kana

"Why are they trying to kill me?  What have I done to them?"  Kana asked frantically

"Because you left therefore Maseru used that to make you seem to be a traitor."  Caesura explained to her

"If he comes here there is going to be more trouble than me going there isn't there."  Kana assumed

"Most likely, you were right Kana ever since he got that glass ball he has changed and I should have listened to you."  Caesura admitted after several years

"It's ok but what are we going to do?  We can't let them come down here."  Kana informed Caesura

"That will have to be up to you since you are the one they are after."  Caesura informed Kana

"Is the portal still open?"  Kana asked hopefully

"Yes, it will be open for one week's time then it will be closed for three months."  Caesura told the witty Kana

"Now the question is do I want to go in there to face them."  Kana said looking at the small bright slit that separates living world and demon world

        'If I go I can protect many others than just myself but if I don't more people can get injured and it would be my fault because I didn't want to go' Kana thought her dark brown eyes looking at the shadowed green grass.  'What am I to do in this type of situation?' Kana thought looking back at the bright slit between the two worlds.

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  I know another cliff hanger and not very many people like them.  But I am still sorting this story out in the mess of a brain of mine.  So do you think she'll go in or stay out either way it doesn't look good for Kana now does it, and what is the big deal about Maseru's glass ball, and will Yusuke ever figure out the end of the TadeyaKana mystery you never know a whole bunch of question and most likely many more questions to come so be patient and I shall update as soon as I possibly can.  Please R&R I love to know you the reader opinions on it.  Well enough from me Happy Valentine's Day and until next time bye bye^^


	8. Kana's Mission and Yusuke's New Mission

Kana's Mission and Yusuke's New Mission

Author Notes:  Well another update finally sorry I have had a lot of school stuff I had company over for a while and stuff like that sorry for the delay.  Well if this seems a little depressing I did some of this in a good happy mood and the rest in a depressed mood so sorry.  Well enough of my droning and onward to the story.

~.~.~.~

        Kana sat in her room staring blankly at the ceiling thinking back on the night's events 'this is not an easy decision.  I wish it was but if Maseru comes down here more people will be in more danger than just myself but in the demon world I could buy some more time'  Kana thought getting up from the bed going through her closet pulling out a fairly old outfit.  A pair of fairly loose silken white pants when a matching white top and dark violet sash to tie around her waist and a pair of small black slip-on fighting shoes.

"My decision is made I will go to demon world for this face off."  Kana decided out loud fiercely

~.~.~.~

~Following Morning~

        Yusuke walked into the school gate and into the school yard.  I was just a typical day for him 'another dull day and school's about to begin' Yusuke thought uninterested when Kuwabara ran up to him.

"Hey Uramishi I was about to think you were a no show."  Kuwabara said

"You kidding me my mom practically threw me out of the door," Yusuke informed Kuwabara, "Hey, Kuwabara have you seen Tanya?"

"No, why Uramishi?" Kuwabara asked curiously

"We have an English project to do and I wanted to tell her we can go to my house to work on it."  Yusuke explained

"Since when do you care to do school work?" Kuwabara asked confused

"Since I think I have found our mystery girl."  Yusuke informed Kuwabara smirking

"How do you know that it's Tanya and not someone else?"  Kuwabara asked

"She is the one we both least expected to be TadeyaKana and also the one we thought as completely harmless."  Yusuke looked seriously at Kuwabara

"How do you know?" Kuwabara asked still confused

"You would have to have seen it because a description would not give justice to what I saw."  Yusuke explained to Kuwabara

~.~.~.~

        Kana walked down the sidewalk in the park 'I feel bad leaving the English project to Yusuke' Kana thought stopping in front of Caesura.  The two stared at each other for a few moments before Caesura ended the silence.

"Have you made your decision?"  Caesura asked seriously

"Yes, I have decided to go on one condition."  Kana told Caesura

"That condition would be?" Caesura asked curiously 

"You stay here in case Kurama and them come looking for me."  Kana said pointedly

"Consider it done," Caesura said kindly to the request.

        Kana looked at the portal opening in front of her 'right or wrong I have to do this' Kana thought taking one big step into the portal.  'Good luck TadeyaKana you're sure going to need it' Caesura prayed as Kana disappeared through the hole.

~.~.~.~

        Meanwhile, in Spirit World Koenma was trying hard to figure out what he should do about this problem.

"Should I have rice balls or noodles to eat?" Koenma asked thinking carefully

"Koenma sir, should you really be eating at a time like this? The earth is in grave danger."  Ogre pleaded

"Yes, I know that but all this excitement made me work up a pretty good appetite." Koenma told Ogre

"Lord Koenma you called for me?" Botan asked walking into the room

"Yes, Botan in fact I need you to give Yusuke a new assignment."  Koenma informed her 

"But he hasn't even finished the first one you assigned him."  Botan informed Koenma

"I know but his assignment of the first one is currently pursuing his second assignment.  His second assignment is to eliminate a group of physic's that were planning to go to living world but they might have changed their minds but we need TadeyaKana alive." Koenma informed Botan

"Alright sir, I'll be right on it."  Botan said summoning her oar flying off

~.~.~.~

        In the demon world a lone figure stood on a tree branch looking at the clearing of trees.  Hiei was never one to really care about the well being of TadeyaKana but this time he felt compelled to look after her this once.  'She hasn't been anywhere near demon world all this time, and the last time I saw her it was in that clearing not dead but better off dead no life, no energy, just a light bulb of spirit energy that never goes out' Hiei thought sadly.

~Flashback~

        It was raining extremely hard on this dark gloomy day but the grass was greener than ever before.  A lone female kitsune sat by a tree looking at the dark rain fill clouds 'nothing to live for now my last form of assurance is in living world where I can't go now' Tadeya sadly told herself.

"Feeling sorry for you kitsune?" A new voice came from a nearby tree

"Who are you?" Tadeya asked monotony

"My name is Hiei, why do you care?" Hiei looked at the depressed kitsune

"You're the first one that has come to this area since I have been here."  Tadeya informed the new comer

~End of Flashback~

        Rain started gently falling from the sky on both living and demon worlds, and in Kana's small room the stereo clicked on and gave off tones from an organ coming through the speakers soon a male voice came from the speakers...

I don't feel a thing

And I stopped remembering

The days are just like moments turned to hours

Mother used to say 

If you want, you'll find a way

Bet mother never danced through fire shower

        Caesura sat on the damp grass in the park looking at the rain falling from the sky 'be careful TadeyaKana' Caesura pleaded once more to the heavens.

        In the small apartment you could hear the music continue...

Walk in the rain, in the rain

I walk in the rain, in the rain

Is it right or is it wrong 

And is it here that I belong

I don't hear a sound

Silent faces in the ground

The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen

        Kurama looked out of the window at the school 'why did it suddenly start raining?  Something must be wrong' Kurama thought continuing to look out of the window.

If there is a hell

I'm sure this is how it smells

Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't

Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain

I walk in the rain, in the rain

Am I right or am I wrong

And is it here that I belong

        'Tanya missing a day at school something is up.  I hope that it is nothing bad that happened to her' Yusuke thought looking at the English project he was left with.

Walk in rain, in the rain, in the rain

I walk in the rain, in the rain

        Kana finally reached the end of the portal leading to the demon world stepping out of the portal into the rainy and damp world just as the song reached the final verse...

Why do I feel so alone

For some reason I think of home

        Hiei spotted Kana in the clearing in the rain but this time unlike the first instead of depressed and regretful look in her face it was a fierce angry look on her face.  Kana's damp brown hair fell over her shoulders her clothes clinked to her because of the rain.

~.~.~.~

        Yusuke was finally free of the imprisonment of school but was greeted by Botan's frowning face just then Kuwabara was coming up to Yusuke but stopped died in his tracks when he saw the look on Botan's face.

"So Botan what's up?" Yusuke asked seriously

"A new assignment Yusuke and not an easy one at that," Botan began motioning to start moving away from the school

"So what's the investigation this time?"  Kuwabara asked seriously

"This is a delicate investigation that Hiei and Kurama will be assisting you on."  Botan informed the two

"That still doesn't tell us what it is." Yusuke told her

"Well your first assignment was in a gang of physic's that use to be just thieves but for some reason they started taking up assassination but their target is your first assignment TadeyaKana."  Botan told them

"Why are they going after one of their own?"  Kuwabara asked dumbfounded

"Because no matter how mean and ruthless she doesn't not kill just for the fun of it, or because someone else doesn't like them."  Kurama said appearing from the park entrances

"That's right it goes against what she believes; your mission is to take out this group but Koenma wants TadeyaKana back alive that is the delicate part of the mission because the assassins will..."  Botan was cut off by Caesura appearing in the entrance

"Maseru will kill her as soon as he can get his hands on her and when she is at her weakest."  Caesura told them standing behind Kurama

"So looks like we have no choice but to go into the demon world to find out."  Yusuke decided walking towards the entrance looking at the bright swirling hole

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Sorry to all those who don't like Cliff hangers I don't really have all this planned out, and I'm am not all in this creative at the moment just needed something to get my mind off of some stuff.  So hope ya'll liked it and I shall try to update as soon as I can please R&R until next time bye bye^^


	9. Maseru's Magic Orb vs Kana's Strength

Maseru's Magic Orb vs. Kana's Strength

Author Notes:  Hello...special Spring Break edition of my fanfic.  Oh and before I forget I don't own the song "Rain" from the last chapter the makers of Cowboy Bebop do I realized that I forgot to put that disclaimer so I am putting it up one chapter late just no suing me you wouldn't get much.  I would like to think mystic-damon for your review.  Well onward to the story!

~.~.~.~

~Maseru's Hut~

"So the kitsune has developed a concern for those humans that will be her down fall," Maseru laughed as he watched Kana stand in the clearing.

        Maseru looked around his small hut his husky brownish tan face his brown eyes searching around spying a fairly large sword with smaller blades at the hilt that could provide a slow painful death if wielded the right way.

"I will kill you myself with my own blade no traitor shall go unpunished."  Maseru declared grabbing the blade from its corner

~.~.~.~

        'Now I'm here where do I need to go?  Maybe the old hut is still here' Kana thought turning in the direction the hut was supposed to be in.  She was walking at first, but as the path became more and more familiar to her she started running.  Through the young and decaying trees of the forest appeared an ancient looking hut with two windows and a piece of skin to cover the window openings 'there it is home sweet home' Kana thought happily running up to the old hut.  She came to a dead stop in front of the old hut 'something's wrong.  Something is different about it the energy has changed' Kana thought quickly lowering her spirit energy.

        She walked up to the door twisting the knob opening the solid wooden door to reveal on the other side a husky man with jet black hair, with brownish tanish skin, with two nearly black brown eyes holding a demonic blade that would provide a slow painful death.

"Well looks like what demons say about you is true wait at your home long enough and get a big surprise."  Maseru laughed insanely

"Maseru this is low even for you."  Kana said fiercely

"Running away into that world among all those low life humans is low for you too TadeyaKana."  Maseru told her equally fierce

"Running away, running away who ever said I was running away?"  Kana asked sarcastically

"Most of demon world says that the famous TadeyaKana was running away to the living world because she was scared of the tough Maseru."  Maseru boasted in front of Kana

"Running away because I am scared of you if that wasn't the biggest load of bull shit I have ever heard in my life."  Kana said gritting her teeth in anger

~.~.~.~

~Back at the clearing~

        The gate was open and swirling lights flew around it like the light was being sucked up in a black hole.  Hiei stood in front of the gate awaiting the arrival of the other.  'I hope they get here soon because any later Kana maybe in worse than serious danger' Hiei thought as the first one came through the gate.  Caesura was the first through the gate followed closely by Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan.  

"Look like the whole gangs here."  Yusuke stated calmly

"How long has it been since she has arrived Hiei?"  Kurama asked seriously with a dangerous look in his eyes

"Three hours have passed Kurama and the fact she isn't here should have you worried."  Hiei said equally serious and just as dangerous

"Well where did she go Hiei?  In what direction?"  Botan asked quickly and worriedly

"Yeah let's get this party started." Kuwabara said enthusiastically

"Kurama knows exactly where she is and how to get there.  It's just the point if he remembers the place."  Hiei stated looking at Kurama

"All of you go and find her before Maseru does and I'll stay here to keep the gate open for as long as I can."  Caesura told them

        Kurama walked over to the berry bushes looking at the young and old trees trying to figure out where she would go that he would know  he closed his eyes 'Kana where are you?'  Kurama thought pleading for an answer to come to him.

"The hut is what you're looking for Kurama."  Hiei told him looking toward the gate and the others

"How do you know she's there?"  Kurama asked concerned and a little confused

"I don't know but her last open thought I got from her was about a hut then her spirit energy felt like it completely vanished."  Hiei informed Kurama of the situation

        'She headed toward the first familiar place that came to her mind that is something that is predictable but her energy nearly vanishing that could mean one of two things and I hope the second isn't it' Kurama thought while examining the trees for the path to the old hut.

"Yusuke she went down this path."  Kurama called toward Yusuke pointing to the far left path

"Are you sure about that Kurama?"  Yusuke asked coming even with Kurama looking at the path with Kuwabara close behind him

"I won't be absolutely positive till we reach the end of this path."  Kurama informed Yusuke starting to walk down the path

~Flashback~

"Tadeya come on hurry up."  Yoko shouted through the house

"What's the big hurry Yoko?"  Tadeya asked 

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."  Yoko said laughingly

"Where is my green sash?"  Tadeya asked entering the room

"We don't have time now come on," Yoko said grabbing her by the arm dragging her out of the house.

        The two kitsune walked through the woods the trees were blowing gently to and fro in the gentle breeze.  It was a beautiful day especially for a walk in the woods but Tadeya didn't really feel up to walking or surprises either.

"Are we almost there?"  Tadeya asked getting annoyed

"Can't you be at least a little happy Tadeya?  I know you are hurting because of what happened with the group but doesn't mean you have to be so depressed that you can't get over it.  You never know it might have been a good thing that it happened you never know until you find out."  Yoko explained to her while slowing down to a stop

        Tadeya stopped and looked up to see Yoko's beautiful silken silver hair shining in the sun light that seemed to give the illusion that it moved like a smooth river as he turned to motion for her to see a fairly decent looking old hut that needed some remodeling but it was livable the way it was.

"It's beautiful Yoko I can't believe it."  Tadeya said walking toward the old hut

~End of Flashback~

~.~.~.~

~Maseru and Kana~

"Really you think it is bull shit do you then prove them wrong by fighting all of us in a series of one on one battles but you get no help just you vs. us."  Maseru said pulling the magic orb out that was glowing orange then yellow then black

"It's hardly fair but I agree."  Kana said her brown eyes narrowing at the site of the orb

        After a few moments Maseru was joined by two others Orikan, and Yuikan two powerful demons but not strong enough compared to Maseru and Kana but Kana still wanted to give them a false sense of security by keeping a strong lid on her spirit energy.

"Looks like Caesura have also become a traitor.  Well I guess I will have to deal with her after I kill you."  Maseru said summoning Orikan up against her first

"You won't get to her or the others because I will make sure none of you are alive anymore to play your sadistic games on anyone else."  Kana said angrily

        Orikan and Kana approached the little make shift ring in front of the hut the two knew the terms one on one battles Kana got no one to come in and when Orikan dead or lost either Maseru or Yuikan got to come in for him.  Anything went in one of these fights it was a matter of pride an honor.  'Orikan not on of the toughest of the bunch but know need to underestimate his ability's to blow me up in flames' Kana thought watching the orange haired Orikan take a fighting stance.

"So we meet again TadeyaKana but this again on the battlefield and this time you get to witness the full extent of my power.  It also looks like your time in the living world and dampened your spirit energy."  Orikan told her as he powered up

~.~.~.~

Author Notes:  Well not too much of a cliff hanger well not as bad as the others but I am trying my best to get this kind of planned out as I go.  Well I might get to make one more up date before I have to take on of my school projects seriously   so giving fair warning that it might be awhile for the next update.  Well please R&R and until next time bye bye^^ 


	10. A Matter of Pride and Honor

A Matter of Pride and Honor

Author Notes:  Well at long last here is the tenth chapter; thought I would never get it out well this one I wrote all the way through on notebook paper.  I wanted to get this out before Easter break because for a change I am not going to be here.  I would have gotten this out sooner but I have become Final Fantasy XI addicted so sorry that has been taking a lot of time and it is a really addicting game.  Well here is your update!

~.~.~.~

        Orikan and Kana stood in their respectable fighting stances watching the other seeing who would make the first move.  'Why isn't he moving Orikan is notorious for starting fights and finishing them but he isn't moving' Kana thought watching her opponent intently.

"Are you scared Tadeya or are you stalling for time?" Orikan asked with a smile on his face

        'He's testing my patience very unlike Orikan.  Why is he hesitating to fight me?  It's like some sort of...that's it' Kana thought as realization dawned on her Maseru's orb.  'Orikan and Yuikan are both fighters that greatly differ from Maseru's power but it's too late to back out now' Kana thought moving from an offensive position to defensive.  Orikan was extremely annoyed with the position change.

"Are you trying to insult me thinking you can beat me with defense," Orikan fiercely shouted his energy boosting up out of his anger and annoyance his fist starting to glow and brilliant red and fire consuming his hands.

        'That's it come and get me Orikan but this is for your own good please forgive me' Kana silently prayed for Orikan's understanding.

~.~.~.~

        Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan were desperately running toward the hut praying they weren't too late.  Kurama ignored the trees and kept running as the feeling of uneasiness kept growing in the pit of his stomach.  When they finally had the hut in sight they caught a glimpse of a rouge fire ball headed towards them.

"Get down," Kurama yelled as he jumped onto the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked getting off the ground

"That is trouble so let's hurry."  Hiei said starting out again

        As they got closer to the hut they could see the battle arena Orikan's flaming orange hair and blood red eyes looking fiercely towards Kana's still brown hair and clam brown eyes looking back at Orikan.

"You can't defeat me by just blocking me."  Orikan informed her

"You're right and then again you're wrong seeing all I have been doing is delaying your defeat Orikan because if I wanted to just defeat you quickly I would have done that sooner."  Kana said calmly inwardly praying Orikan would break from Maseru's hold over him

        'Kana what are you doing?  This is extremely dangerous but that is just like you isn't it getting involved with something and not considering others' Kurama thought his eyes glued to the sight.

~Flashback~

"Tadeya get out of there let me in there."  Yoko called once more that fight as Tadeya again dodged another blast from the annoyed opponent

"Why should I?  I'm just warming up."  Tadeya informed the worried Yoko

"Defense is not how you win a fight TadeyaKana."  Yoko shouted at her

"Oh, it isn't YokoKurama but it is the best way to fight is to have patience rather than to run in there blindfolded."  Tadeya said calmly with a smile

~End Flashback~

~.~.~.~

        'Her patience might lose her this fight' Kurama thought as Orikan started in for another major attack.

"She has an impenetrable defense but is that enough to win."  Yusuke said analyzing the battle

"That is Kana for you no regards for anything or anyone but herself in a fight."  Kurama informed Yusuke calmly

"Wow, I never knew she was that powerful."  Kuwabara said in astonishment

"That's nothing her true power is even greater, but a moron like you wouldn't know that."  Hiei said evenly

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"  Kuwabara asked annoyed

"Exactly what I said," Hiei said in his normal tone, "it is said that TadeyaKana surpasses even the legendary bandit YokoKurama and that the two have actually fought to prove it."  Hiei explained to Kuwabara

"That is not exactly true," Kurama informed Hiei, 'Kana and I have been friends since we were little and have basically grown up together but have never physically fought each other."

"So just a lousy rumor meaning you probably are stronger than her," Yusuke pointed out.

"I wouldn't say that either Yusuke she is no weakling yet she isn't invisible either even though she likes to think so sometimes."  Kurama chuckled at the last part

"So you're telling me that she is just as strong as or even stronger than you Kurama?" Kuwabara asked in amazement

        Kurama didn't respond to Kuwabara's question looking back toward the battle going on close by the two fighters had stopped temporarily, 'she is getting tired of running she is about to make her move into offense' Kurama analyzed as he noticed Kana's annoyed look.

        'Maseru's orb is a lot stronger than it looks it made Orikan stronger but not strong enough to beat me.  It's like Maseru is just doing a very poor job to tire me out or he has something up his sleeve' Kana analyzed as Orikan stared at her.

"Why won't you attack me are you scared that I will shred you in two?" Orikan asked still annoyed

"Because I'm waiting for the right time to attack," Kana told him chuckling.

"Like that will happen Tadeya your spirit energy is too weak to even scratch me." Orikan laughed

"You are really stupid to think that inkling of energy you sense is the full extent of my power then you are deadly wrong.  My power may not be at its fullest level but it is close enough."  Kana declared offended by Orikan's remark

"She's about to do something very stupid which is unlike her."  Kurama told more to himself than anyone

"Why are we just standing here watching?" Yusuke asked annoyed

"Because this is her battle to fight," Hiei told Yusuke.

"That's just a lousy excuse she is our friend we just can't let her die."  Kuwabara tried sympathetically

"If you get into this fight she maybe the one to kill you."  Kurama informed Yusuke and Kuwabara

"What? Why we're not her enemies?"  Yusuke asked confused

"It doesn't matter she finds it insulting and a show of weakness if someone interferes."  Caesura said from behind them

"Caesura why aren't you at the gate?" Kurama asked confused

"Because I also sensed she was about to do something stupid."  Caesura explained sadly

"She's going to attempt the impossible she knows better."  Kurama said turning back to the fight

"Since when does Kana not try the impossible just because she knows better?"  Caesura laughed walking over to Kurama

        On the battlefield Kana let more of her energy go 'well I have two choices the impossible or continue some more defense to knock him out with my fist which I don't particularly want to wait for' Kana thought pulling from her hair a beautiful white daisy.

"What are you going to do with that flower me to death?" Orikan laughed hysterically 

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever known."  Kana said readying her spirit energy

        Orikan stopped laughing when he felt the enormous wave of spirit energy coming up from the lid it was held under.

"See you underestimate me and mock me but in truth I'm strong enough to make you go home crying," Kana said darkly, "now here is what this puny little flower can do."

        The small white petals on the little daisy flew from the middle and the golden middle removed itself from the stem and turned into a gold quiver that fit comfortably around her.  The white petals each turned into beautiful white arrows while the emerald green stem she clutched in her hand had transformed into an emerald green bow.

"That can't be possible to pull up that much energy for that bow."  Orikan stammered

"She actually accomplished summoning her bow."  Kurama said in amazement 

"There is a problem though it is not up to full strength so she can't afford to shoot no hitters."  Caesura said

"When does she ever shoot no hitters without consequences?  You know her well enough that she won't shoot unless she has her shot in view."  Kurama said confidently

"What was so impossible about that all she did was change a flower into a bow and arrows?" Yusuke asked confused

"That is her strongest weapon so it takes her a larger amount of spirit energy."  Kurama explained 

"Why there's nothing that special about it?" Kuwabara asked even more confused than Yusuke

"Look closely at the weapon and Kana.  Her weapon is of her own making it is called the Spirit Bow the reason why even though it comes from a flower each part of the bow and arrows is charged with a massive amount of her spirit energy to make an ultimate attack."  Caesura explained

        Kana pulled out one of the pure white arrows readying it for battle.  'The spirit bow she actually managed to summon enough energy to bring it forth but it took a lot of energy out of her though this could be used to out advantage if Orikan doesn't let his fear blind him' Yuikan thought watching the intense battle.  'That bow I have heard legends about it but I never thought she was the one who possessed it' Orikan stood in fear.  "Why should I be afraid her energy dropped after summoning it so if I just keep her from shooting I will be fine' Orikan thought readying his fighting stance.

"This guy's a complete moron."  Hiei declared coolly

"Why is that?" Yusuke asked seriously

"Because this moron thinks the more he hits Kana and keeps her from shooting with her weak amount of energy he will win."  Hiei informed Yusuke

"That's not really a bad strategy."  Yusuke interrupted Hiei

"That will only work if the person that is weak didn't know it and I assure you Kana knows exactly what is going on she is just playing with him by pretending to be weak."  Hiei told Yusuke coolly

"This is a time you might be wrong Hiei usually there is the slightest inkling of a leak of energy there isn't even that."  Kurama told Hiei concerned of the out come

"But then again Kana is always full of surprises unless you forgot her personality after being in that human imprisonment for so long."  Caesura told Kurama harshly

        Kurama shivered at the cold ferocity of Caesura's tone that almost like she hit him directly in the heart.  Caesura and Kurama had been in this same situation before under different circumstances.  Caesura always resented that Kana left her and she always looked down at Kurama because of him not always being there fore Kana, but oh how she hated that Kurama left for the human world and eventually bringing Kana with him.  'She may never forgive me for all the things that I have done but it is to prevent one thing that Kana right now does not need because it is exactly what Maseru wants' Kurama thought watching on the battle worriedly.  'Orikan's idea has some sense behind it but I have to agree with the black haired man it is also a deadly mistake' Yuikan thought.


	11. Kana's Arrow vs Orikan's Flame

Kana's Arrows vs. Orikan's Flame

Author Notes:  Well at long last I get another chapter of this story out there.  Sorry for the long delay I have had a bunch of problems things just happening and some severe fanfiction writer's block.  But at long last I think over the writer's block to write this chapter.  Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter I would like to thank Shiva2007 for your review.

...

        Kana's essence glowed with the spirit energy from the weapon in her hands her eyes glowed with a ferocity that couldn't be matched.  She didn't like her power being underestimated she didn't want to hurt Orikan but she was left with no choice but to hurt him Maseru made it to where if she didn't hurt him she wouldn't be able to win.  But would she have enough energy to keep her weapon or would she lose that energy just on Orikan with Yuikan just waiting to get a piece of her.

"She is hesitating to start this round of the fight." Yuikan muttered under his breath but just enough for Maseru to hear him

"The Great TadeyaKana hesitating to fight Orikan a weakling compared to her I believe that is what you told him a long time ago isn't it Kana."  Maseru shouted out to her

"What are they trying to do make her mad?" Yusuke

"No, the taunts aren't meant to make her mad but to make her lose her concentration on her one main focus." Caesura told Yusuke

"What is her one main focus?" Kuwbara asked confused

"To try to win this without killing Orikan or Yuikan in the process." Kurama said lifting his head to stare right at Kana's form

"Showing sympathy for ones enemies is a weakness."  Hiei said in a matter of fact tone

        'I won't kill him just for Maseru's game I won't kill either of them for this sick game' Kana thought refusing to look up at her enemy or draw a single arrow.  Orikan was getting angrier and angrier each second she just stood there not making any advance to attack him.

"What are you scared to fight me TadeyaKana?" Orikan shouted his hands starting to glow fiery red from his anger

Flashback

"Tadeya will you spar with me?" Orikan asked happily

        Tadeya looked down from where she was in the trees to see Orikan below she waved at him as she jumped down from the tree branch where she was perched.

"Sure I will spar with you Orikan." Tadeya answered happily

"Thanks I owe you one."  Orikan told her with a bright smile

"Alright let's go." Tadeya said getting into her fighting stance

        Orikan took his own fighting stance this was not the first time these two have sparred Orikan was determined to beat Tadeya at least once which cause he to try harder to get stronger and stronger but he still hadn't obtained his goal in defeating Tadeya.  One thing he had learned about Tadeya in all their fights she would do her best to defeat her opponent and at the same time do her best not to do permanent damage.

"Ready..." Tadeya shouted over to Orikan

"Fight..." Orikan shouted back starting the fight with a swift quick kick towards Tadeya

        Tadeya saw the kick coming her way ducking down under kicking the leg he was standing on to trip her opponent and pleased when he fell flat on his butt.  He didn't stay that way for long he got up to come at her again and again he did manage to land a couple of punches on her but when he saw her coming to punch him he knew it was to finish this fight.  Then her hard fist met Orikan's soft flesh sending him flying through the air out and into one of the nearby trees.  His vision blurred as he sled to the ground.

        He heard someone running towards him in panic before he blacked out.  The next thing he knew someone was babbling to him something that his brain was not processing and that person was arguing with another person what about he didn't know.  He slowly opened his eyes to regain conciseness to see that he had been moved from the woods to someone's home and in a bed.

"Tadeya what did you think you were doing sending a punch like that out you could have killed him." A voice yelled at the young spirit fox

"Caesura I didn't know it was going to be that powerful I wasn't going to try to hurt him you must understand."  Tadeya said calmly back to her partner

"Then don't spar with him if you can't keep yourself from hurting him TadeyaKana because the next time you may end up killing someone."  Caesura said angrily back at her partner

End of Flashback

"Are you scared to kill me Tadeya?"  Orikan asked her angrily as they stood at a stand still

"I refuse to kill you or Yuikan Orikan I don't want to kill either of you."  Kana answered tears coming to her eyes from the dreadful memory

"Funny you refuse to kill me but I will kill you TadeyaKana let the best demon win."  Orikan laughed as he gathered two fiery red fireballs in his hands

        Kana readied one of her arrows as she prepared for his attack that was sure to come after he was fully charged up.  Orikan was ready and he started making his advance to attack his opponent who just stood there waiting for the right time to strike at Orikan.  Kurama looked on the battle full of worry and concern this was the attack that was going to finish this stand still battle.  Orikan got to her released one fireball Kana saw it coming jumped out of it's range drew back her arrow as she saw Orikan jump to release the other while he was preparing the fireball she release the arrow in one swift stroke.  She hit him right in the shoulder knocking Orikan out of the ring ending the battle.

"Well looks like he didn't last too long." Hiei said as he saw Orikan not get up

"Did she kill him?" Yusuke asked

"No just knocked him out for a little while."  Caesura told Yusuke

"Why didn't she kill him?" Yusuke asked shocked

"Because that is not what she was going to do she wanted him to live."  Kurama said calmly

"The one she wants to kill is holding the orb that is controlling them the one that started this crazy fight Maseru."  Caesura said looking straight at Maseru

"Well looks like it is my turn to fight Tadeya and I am not going to be as stupid as Orikan in my fighting strategy." Yuikan said as he entered the ring

"Now is the hard part Yuikan has a reputation of playing dirty just to when this could end up dangerous." Caesura said as they watched the two fighters in the ring

...

Author Notes:  Kind of a rusty chapter it has been awhile since I have written this fanfiction but I will try my best to write more chapters and finish the sequel.  After that I don't know what I am going to do hrm...well we will just have to find out hope you enjoy the chapter and I will do my best to write more chapters.  Please read and review and until next time bye bye


	12. Deora's Suspicion

Deora's suspicion

Ceo: Well, instead of notes, Kana, Carasumai and I are here to entertain and introduce the next chapter.

Kana: Well, she was bored with notes, so we are here to do her dirty work.

Carasumai: It is nice to do something other that the bio, and tribute at the end.

Ceo: This is a special chapter.  It is going to be about what is happening on Earth while Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwbara, Botan, Hiei, Caesura, and Kana are all up in demon world, and a nice little break from the fighting.

Kana: ::shivers:: The next chapter can wait.  That is going to be a horrible chapter for me...

Carasumai: Well, I don't think the readers want to hear our babbling for too much longer, so let's get on with the show.

Ceo: Enjoy the little break from the fighting, and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.  Enjoy!  Oh, THANK YOU MISCHAKITSUNE!!! You're a wonderful Beta-Editor! 

...

        Deora closed the door to the apartment that she called home.  She started walking down the stairs, thinking about something that had been bothering her for two or three weeks.  There had been no sign of Kana anywhere, and the girl rarely became sick enough to be missing from school for as long as she known her, other than for that terrible accident a few months ago. That accident the girl had really changed from the Kana she and Yume had known to be a complete lost cause, and then to a person that was a lot more mature than she had been.

        The greenery on the walls near the school weren't nearly as pretty as they were a few weeks ago, like somehow they were losing water. That or it just wasn't reaching them enough to keep them alive and healthy.  Deora still didn't ignore the fact that they were perfectly healthy a few days ago.

"Deora!  Hey DEORA!" Yume yelled to her best friend.

"Oh, Yume!  How are you doing?" Deora snapped out of the half trance she was in.

"You were really out of it, Deora.  Are you ok?" Yume asked, worriedly over her friend's behavior.

"Have you ever wondered where Kana is?"  Deora asked, looking at Yume with calm yet concerned filled eyes.

"Not really.  I just thought she was really sick,"  Yume said, shrugging off the subject.

"She can't be sick. She doesn't get sick enough to be gone for two to three weeks,"  Deora told Yume, continuing to walk towards the school.

"What, do you think something happened to her?  If that was the case everyone would have known by now."  Yume said, walking through the gates into the school yard.

        Deora thought about that fact.  'What if something happened to her, just not something that would get around like the last time?'  Then it dawned on her.  Two other people from her school had been gone for the exact amount of time just like Kana, Yusuke and Kuwabara.  Deora walked over to her locker pulling out the school books she would need for that day before walking to her art class.  She still pondered on the idea that maybe Kana had gotten involved with whatever Yusuke and Kuwabara were into.  She took her seat next to Yume, who was already ready for the class to begin, and just stared into space until the bell rang.  She hurried to get all her supplies and such in order.

"Did you notice that Yusuke and Kuwabara have been missing for the exact amount of time Kana has been missing?"  Deora asked, looking over a Yume looking busy.

"No, I didn't.  Can you just drop the subject, Deora?"  Yume asked, working on her project.

"I'm sorry, for caring about a friend, Yume,"  Deora said, going back to her project but she was still thinking about the situation.

       Deora went through the whole day trying to put the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle together, but not getting very far.  'Maybe Yume is right, I should just drop it' Deora thought leaving the school when she remembered something that happened after the accident.  Kana got a tutor, but he didn't go to their school; he went to a different school.  'Could that be the last piece of the jigsaw puzzle?'  Deora opened the door that led into her house no one was home as usual.  She walked into her room, throwing her satchel on her floor flopping on her bed.  She didn't want to get up; the bed was perfectly fine for when you get out of school.  Homework could wait till much, much later.  Deora slowly drifted off to sleep, not realizing all her thinking and school just exhausted her mentally.

Dream

        A green field.  It was not of the human world, and in the middle of the clearing there stood a battle arena.  Deora saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, a dude with rose red hair, a dude with raven black hair, a woman with pastel blue hair, and another woman with like sandy brown hair.  Deora walked closer to the arena where she saw Kana in the arena with a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back; her opponent had deep blue hair and was giving her a sinister look.  This dude played dirty.

        He was the first one to move.  Kana jumped up from the arena, not knowing her opponent followed the move, and grabbed Kana by the throat. Deora could tell that the little audience wanted to move to help her, but for some reason they couldn't.  Kana's opponent pulled out a bottle and sprayed something in Kana's eyes.  Then the view went to inside Kana's eyes; little bug like things starting to eat at the vein and such in her eyes.

End Dream

        Deora was up in a flash; the phone in her room was ringing.  She calmed herself, picking up the phone to see who was calling her.

"Moshi, moshi Deora speaking," Deora said, still trying to calm her nerves.

"Hey, what's up?  Do you want to go to the mall with me tonight?"  Yume asked happily.

"No, not tonight.  I got a lot of homework to do,"  Deora said, looking at the satchel on the floor.

"Oh, ok.  Well see you tomorrow.  Bye."  Yume said, then disconnecting from her end.

        Deora hung up the phone.  Something bad was going to happen to Kana, but she had no idea where she was or how to get there, or even what she could do to help.  Deora set out to do the homework she needed to do before she went to bed for the night.

...

Author Notes: Oh, I gave away some of what is going to happen to Kana in the next chapter.  Poor Deora. Yume wasn't listening to her.  Oh, well, Yume's loss, but is Deora going to help Kana or just stay there?  So do you think Deora's dream will come true, or is it just a hoax?  Well, looks like you just got to read the next chapter to find out!  Enough babbling from me.  Please R&R.  Until next time bye bye. (Mischakitsune waves)


	13. Yuikan's Dirty Tricks and Tadeya's Appea...

Yuikan's Dirty Tricks and Tadeya's Appearance

Author Notes: Yay! Another chapter out before school starts. That is a good thing because what happens in this story will help you understand a couple of one shot fanfictions that are coming out Aug. 16, the first day of school, so I am going to very busy that day with school and writing one fanfiction. Hehe. Disclaimer: I don't own Dare You To Move; the band Switchfoot does, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho. Well, enough babbling from me. Onward to the story.

...

Yuikan entered the arena. He was not an opponent to take lightly. He was known as a very dirty fighter he would win, no matter the cost, unlike Orikan. Yuikan didn't believe in a fair fight; he believed in a winner and a loser, and the loser was either dead or disfigured for the rest of their life.

"I do believe it has been along time since we have been in a battle arena. Hasn't it, Kana?" Yuikan asked, directing ice cold blue eyes right at Kana's chocolate brown eyes.

Kana didn't even bother to reply to such a question. She just glared at Yuikan with cold brown eyes, and Yuikan just looked at her with cocky blue eyes.

"Speechless? Or do you not remember since you have been in that pathetic human world?" Yuikan asked, going into a more relaxed position.

"We are not here to talk, Yuikan. We are here to fight," Kana said, grabbing an arrow out of the quiver and positioning it on the bow, drawing back on the arrow.

"Oh, a little eager for your demise, I see," Yuikan said, getting into a more defensive position.

...

Meanwhile at Deora's house, she couldn't concentrate on the complex problems. Her mind just kept wondering to the dream she had. She just couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen to Kana, and she could do nothing to help the girl. She got off her floor and headed towards her computer. She had one new e-mail, which didn't shock her. What shocked her it was concerned Kana. She raised an eyebrow because she didn't recognize the sender: 'Maseru.' Her curiosity got the best of her so she opened the e-mail. It read:

Deora,

You're one of Kana's neko friends? If you want to get a good look of your friend before she is gone from the world, go to the park, to the angel statue. There is a rip between dimensions that will lead you here. You should know where the battle arena is. You better hurry, or you will lose your chance.

Deora didn't even hesitant. She bolted out of her apartment as quickly as she could. She knew where to could find Kana, and she was determined to keep her dream from becoming a reality. The park wasn't too far from her house, but with other people and cars in her way, she was slowed down considerably. 'Why don't these people get it? Someone's LIFE is at stake!' Deora thought, moving through the masses in a hurry. When she finally got to the location that was indicated on the e-mail she desperately looked for the rip. Then a glitter of light her attention she quickly ran to it.

...

Kana was fairly exhausted after two clean hits on Yuikan, but her opponent didn't look even half as exhausted as she did. She kept her front up, though. She wasn't about to let her opponent know he had the upper hand now. Yuikan chuckled. Whether Kana knew it, or not, he knew who had the upper hand and he was going to take advantage of that. He charged at Kana. She saw that coming and jumped into the air, but what she did not expect was Yuikan to follow her move, until felt a firm grip around her throat.

"Now, that is a good girl. Just stay right where you are." Yuikan said, pulling a tube from his pocket.

...

Deora ran through the forest as fast as she could, but she was too late. Her dream unfolded right before her eyes. Kana was being held by her throat, helpless to what her fate. Deora saw the little group of overseers just standing there, helpless to help Kana.

...

Kana saw the bottle, and went completely stiff. Wanting more than ever to get out of Yuikan's grasp, but she couldn't. When she tried he would just tighten his grip on her throat. The bottle was in front of her face now.

"Do you know what this is?" Yuikan asked with his finger on the top of the bottle.

Kana just stared at it in fear. She knew what the contents in the bottle were. She had used it on enough demons when she was with this group.

"Good to know there is some remembrance in that human brain of yours," Yuikan said, pressing down on the top and spraying the contents in her eyes.

Kana let out a loud terrified scream that echoed through the forests of demon world and Yuikan dropped Kana. She automatically grabbed her eyes in a desperate attempt to get it out of her eyes. She was scared, she was confused. The bugs had already begun their feasting on her veins, cartilage, and nerves in her eyes. Tears started to well up from her tear ducts. She didn't want to end up blind from this. She shut her eyes tightly in a futile attempt to keep any more from getting into her eyes.

"Kana, get onto your feet. This battle is far from over," Deora shouted, to give her some encouragement.

Yusuke and the others turned towards Deora, looking at her curiously. Deora ignored the curious looks; her eyes were fixed on Kana's form, which was lying huddled on the arena floor.

Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now

Kana heard the shout from Deora, but she didn't know what to do. The more she used her eyes, the worse they would become. Yuikan knew this, and was waiting for her surrender.

What happens next  
What happens next

'Now what am I going to do?' Kana thought. That was when she felt another presence come to her. 'Are you just going to give up? Are you just going sit here crying?' Tadeya made her presence known.

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move

"Do you give up, Kana?" Yuikan asked, leaning back into a relaxed position.

Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

'I can't give up. I've come too far to give up now,' Kana thought, slowly collecting herself. 'Then what are you doing the floor still?' Tadeya shot back to Kana.

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here

Kana slowly got herself to her feet, not opening her eyes, but she could tell that Yuikan was shocked. 'What are we going to do Tadeya?' Kana asked her demon form.

Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

'It depends on you. Do you want to switch with me?' Tadeya asked, preparing for a switch with Kana. She wanted a piece of Yuikan for herself.

"That is impossible. How could you possible?" Yuikan said, staring at Kana in shock.

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened

'I'm ready when you are.' Kana said, gathering what energy she could. 'Let's get this show on the road.' Tadeya gathering what energy she kept in to switch. Everyone present looked at Kana with curiosity. 'What is going on?' Kurama thought, giving her an even more concerned look because of his confusion.

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?

A cloud of smoke wrapped itself around Kana, her form going from less than five feet high human she was to a five foot two inches tall kitsune demon that was not pleased.

Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here

"That can't be possible. TadeyaKana, it just can't be possible." Yuikan said, backing away from the angry demon

"You had better believe it and leaving before I kill you." TadeyaKana said, walking out of the smoke giving everyone a good look at her.

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move

TadeyaKana looked at Yuikan, and then at Maseru. Yuikan was trembling in fear of the kitsune in front of him and praying she would not kill him. TadeyaKana rarely liked killing, but after everything that had happened so far that day, he knew she would have very little mercy left for him.

Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before

...

Author Notes: gasp Cliff Hanger mwhahahaha! Like I said at the top I DON'T own "Dare You to Move", Switchfoot; does awesome band, by the way. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please R&R! Once again, THANK YOU MISCHAKITSUNE!!! You're an awesome beta-editor to deal with my mistakes. Well enough from me. Until next time bye bye! (beta's note: -preens under the wonderful glow of such a humongous thank you-)


	14. World in Darkness

World in Darkness

Author's Note: At long, long last, an update! Sorry, about the long time period between updates; dear old school has started once again, and I write mainly in my flex period time, and on occasion I do evil homework. Well, one way or another, here is your update. Please, enjoy!

Yuikan stood in amazement. He couldn't't believe what had happened. TadeyaKana was standing in front of him.

"Now, who is speechless?" Tadeya asked, glaring angrily at Yuikan.

"Well, well, looked like my plan worked. I knew you wouldn't't have been able to resist when your human form was attacked," a mysterious voice said, shooting three beams of light. One grazing her arm, the other grazing her side, and the last one broke Maseru's orb.

Maseru, Yuikan, and Caesura fell to the ground like someone just let go of their hold on them. Tadeya stood frozen in place; she was being held there by an invisible force.

"That is a good girl. Now, let's exercise some of these numerous powers you contain," the mysterious voice continued, laughing as Kana's body was taken over by the unseen enemy.

"Why are you?" Tadeya asked, doing her best to fight her enemy's hostile take-over of her body.

"You know who I am. I am something you can't see, but I am dangerous," the mysterious voice said, continuing to enter the kitsune's body.

Deora and Kurama quickly ran to the arena. Kana had shot three arrows; two of them had backfired on her while one arrow hit Maseru's orb. Then all the participants fell to the ground.

"What do you want with me?" Tadeya said, ignoring the voices riddle.

"Your power, you sight, and your soul," the voice answered, laughing at the kitsune.

Kurama started shaking Kana. "Wake up, please, Kana wake up." Kurama pleaded, trying to awaken Kana.

Deora came up next to her. "That isn't how you should try to wake up a person," Deora said, raising an eyebrow at the concerned look on the red head's face.

Deora sat next to Kana, thinking desperately of what the plan of action should be, when it donned on her.

"That bug spray, when the bugs enter your eyes. Will it create an illusion or anything?" Deora asked, becoming hopeful that she figured it out.

"The side effects of the spray are unknown," Kurama said, looking at Deora, concern ever present in his eyes.

Deora got up, going towards Yuikan and searching the unconscious demon's pockets, looking for the antidote to the spray; her hand came in contact with a glass bottle with a light blue elixir in it. She took the bottle, noticing the lack of breath coming from the demon. 'That is odd, but I'll worry about that later. Kana is more important,' Deora thought, running back over to Kurama and Kana.

"Do you think this will help her?" Deora asked, handing the bottle to Kurama.

Kurama examined the elixir carefully. "It should do something," Kurama replied, carefully placing a lining of the elixir over Kana's eyelashes.

Tadeya heard the voice start screaming, as though something or someone was killing it. Just then someone turned her around by her shoulder.

"Kana, it's ok now, it is gone," Kurama said, looking at her with gentle eyes.

Kana started to slowly open her eyes when someone placed their hand over them.

"The sunlight is going to be too harsh for them right now," Kurama said, gently.

"What happened? What is going on right now?" Kana listed only some of the numerous questions she had.

"What all do you remember?" Deora asked, knowing Kana should remember she transformed.

"Voices screaming. That is the last thing I remember," Kana said, wishing Kurama would remove his hand.

"Hey, if you are done chatting over there, let's get out of here," Yusuke yelled at the three on the battle arena.

Kurama ripped off some of Kana's sash, wrapping it around Kan's head to keep the sun out of her eyes as much as possible. Kurama picked up Kana, looking at Deora to see if she was ready. Deora didn't bother nodding to Kurama; she just started running back to the portal in the middle of the forest.

Once on the other side back in the human world Deora waited for the others. Kurama and Kana came after her, then Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

"Will someone care to explain to me what is going on here?" Deora demanded with a look that could kill.

"Not now," Kurama said, looking at Kana. "She needs medical attention, and then I'll explain it to you then."

"That is fine by me, as long as someone explains this," Deora said, still glaring at them.

"I need to go tell Koenma what has happened," Botan said, running away from the group. The rest soon followed the suit, saying their farewells, not wanting to be victim to Deora's temper.

"Shall we be on our way?" Kurama asked, turning towards the hospital.

Kurama didn't pay attention to Deora's death glare; he just continued walking down the sidewalk.

"How did you know where to find the portal?" Kana asked, her blind folded eyes looking towards Deora.

"Someone sent me an e-mail stating where it was," Deora said, her glare lessening a little.

"Now answer me this Kana, how did you meet him?" Deora asked, pointing at Kurama, even though she knew Kana couldn't see.

"Well, do you remember the tutor I have?" Kana asked, a little nervous.

"Yes..." Deora said, becoming a little suspicious.

"Shuichi is my tutor." Kana said, happily.

They stopped right in front of the hospital, Deora still digesting what she heard. 'So he is the mystery tutor...but he has to be more than that; a friend? A boyfriend?' Deora thought, as they finally walked into the hospital.

"Why did you have to bring me here?" Kana asked, a pout forming on her face.

"Because you need medical attention, Kana," Kurama told her, smiling, knowing she was going to complain until they left.

"I have been here too much," Kana declared, not wanting to be in the hospital.

"Whose fault is that?" Kurama asked, tensing her.

"Not you, too. I save two little kids lives and pay the price for it, and everyone makes it out to be a bad thing," Kana complained, making a pout at Kurama.

Kurama laughed a little, walking over to the nurse's counter to get a doctor to look over Kana. A familiar nurse turned around, and beamed when she saw the two, before she noticed Kurama was carrying Kana.

"Hello there, Mr. Minimono. To what may I own the pleasure of this visit?" The nursed asked, putting a smile on.

"Kana got into an accident that damaged her eyes; I was wondering if the doctor could see her?" Kurama asked politely. The nurse went over to Kana.

"Mind if I take off the blindfold?" The nurse asked, Kurama knowing Kana wouldn't mind at all.

Kurama shook his head; the nurse took off the blindfold, and her neutral look turned into a frown. The girl's chocolate orbs looked fogged over; they stared at you without really seeing you.

"How long have they been like this?" the nurse asked, really angry with what she had seen.

"About thirty minutes," Kurama dutifully answered.

The nurse nodded. "I'll get the doctor," the nurse said, leaving to fetch the doctor.

Kurama took Kana to place her in a chair; Deora was close by, still glaring at Kurama.

"What, the nurse wasn't there?" Kana asked, she had heard some of the conversation, and she saw some blurry figures, but she thought it was all in her head.

"I got the nurse, Kana. Don't worry; the doctor will be here momentarily," Kurama said, placing a hand on Kana's head to reassure her.

The nurse came back with a smile on her face. "The doctor will see her now," she said, walking over to Kana with a hand out to her.

"I need to talk to Deora, so you are going with the nurse," Kurama said, placing Kana's hand into the nurse's.

"I'll make sure she is ok, Shuichi," the nurse said, guiding Kana out of the waiting room into the doctor's office.

"What all do you want me to explain?" Kurama asked, taking Kana's seat.

"Why was Kana fighting?" Deora stormed at Kurama.

"To protect human world from an invasion; beyond that I do not know," Kurama said, looking at Deora.

"You like her, don't you?" Deora asked, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

Kurama's head shot up, looking at Deora wide-eyed with surprise, but it was enough to confirm what Deora suspected. 'So he is the one Kana has been seeing,' Deora thought, starting to smile, which shocked Kurama.

"I hope Kana is ok," Kurama said, looking at the doors and waiting for her to come through them.

"If she can survive being hit by a car, I think a little eye damage isn't going to hurt her," Deora said, trying to reassure the red-haired boy.

Meanwhile, the nurse sat Kana onto the examining table, but the room and the nurse was extremely blurry. 'I was better off with the blindfold; this is just giving me a headache," Kana thought, her head starting to hurt.

"Can you see anything in front of you?" the nurse asked, pointing at a poster on the far wall.

Kana looked in the direction of the wall, but it really didn't't help her. "No, it is all blurry."

The nurse nodded as the doctor finally entered the room. The nurse handed him her file.

"My favorite patient returns. It seems that you have some really extensive eye damage," the doctor said, taking a seat in front of her and shining a light in her eyes, noticing a lot of damaged tissues. "No wonder everything is blurry; I am shocked you aren't blind. Whatever you did, it did a lot of damage that can't be repaired."

Kana stared at the blurry form of the doctor. "It's that bad?"

"Yes, it is that bad. I am going to have to call your father. 1: Because you need glasses to correct the blurriness so you can partially see again, 2: He needs to know this information," the doctor told her, leaving the room to go make the phone call.

Author's Note: Yippee, A nice long chapter, off at a cliff hanger; gomen ne, minna! I will try my best to get another one out as soon as I can; just have to update two other stories I am working on. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! READ AND REVIEW! Ja ne! Minna!


	15. The New Girl and the Mistake

The New Girl and the Mistake

Author Notes: Alas, my dear fans, we have come to the end of yet another ficcie. But there is one last story to this fiction before it is handed off into being co-authored. Well, I am not going to get all sappy that is not what you are here to read. Please, read and review. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story thus far.

Kana sat in her desk chair in her art class. The class wasn't the same anymore; Yume had moved to a different school, and Deora's schedule had changed. This left her alone in the class. Besides the time she had missed while she was in Demon World, she had missed two more days because of the severe damage to her eyes. Her face was now graced by glasses that, in her mind caused more pain than not having them on. She didn't care to see anymore; the world had been of no interest to her since then. She knew Deora knew something was wrong. Whether someone told her or she came to the conclusion on her own, just didn't matter. A flash of red crossed her mind and tears slowly formed in her eyes. Kurama hadn't spoken to her since that day in the hospital. That destroyed her world, making this life hopeless. She loved the redhead, and she knew he loved her, yet he was not there. The absence of his constant presence and worry for her safety was tearing her apart. 'Kurama, where are you?' she asked herself, holding back her tears.

Deora sat in her class, waiting for the bell to ring. She knew Kana was falling apart, and that she needed to discuss something with the absent redhead. 'I can't believe he ran away and stayed gone. Kana is dying inside because of this,' Deora thought, exiting the class since the bell rang as she thought Deora and Kana had one class together now but they didn't sit anywhere near each other. Yusuke had that class as well Deora gained an exasperated look on her face; that boy drove her nuts half the time. 'Speak of the devil,' Deora thought as Yusuke entered the room.

"Hey, what's with the glum chum over there?" Yusuke asked, pointing towards Kana.

"It's a long story, that I don't have the time to explain," Deora said, taking her seat, prepared for class.

Meanwhile, Kurama sat in his class at his school staring at a blank piece of paper as the scene from that day played over and over again in his head.

Flashback

"I wonder what's taking so long?" Deora asked, looking at the large doors Kana had been led into.

The doctor finally appeared before them, immediately going towards the two.

"I bet you're waiting for the news about Tanya," the doctor said, receiving a 'duh' look from Deora for his efforts.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. What else would we be waiting for?" Deora said, placing one hand on her hip.

"Well, the damage to her eyes is permanent. She'll have to wear glasses, but she can still live a normal life," the doctor explained, looking back and forth between the two.

Kurama rose from his seat and ran out of the room.

End of Flashback

The school day had dragged by, and at the end of it Kurama was greeted by a firm punch to his cheek.

"Did that knock your senses back into you?" Deora asked angrily.

Kurama stared at the angry Deora confusion written clearly on his face.

"How could you be doing this to her?" she asked, her tone hard and cold. "She has been counting on you to be there for her."

"I don't know how to be there for her," Kurama said, sadly.

"Don't make me punch you again," Deora said, sternly. "Do you honestly think that anyone KNOWS how to be there for someone?"

Kurama and Deora stood in silence for a long moment before Deora spoke again. "See no one truly knows what to say or do to make a person feel better in every situation. But as long as you're there, listening to them, they will know that you really are there with them." Deora explained, then, not as harshly as before, "she's dying inside without you."

Kurama's emerald eyes widened at that. 'Is my absence hurting her that much?' Kurama thought, not quite processing everything that was going on.

"Go give her a call. She will be happy." Deora said, leaving satisfied.

Kurama paced back and forth in his room. He had attempted to call Kana twice, but chickened out at the last moment. 'This is absurd,' Kurama berated himself. 'I shouldn't be afraid of her. It is just a simple phone call.' He marched over to the phone and took it off the receiver, dialing the number from memory. After the first ring he asked himself what he was doing, and before he could hang up Kana's voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Kana. How are you?" Kurama asked, trying to sound casual.

"Kurama?" came the shocked voice over the phone.

"Yeah, how have you been?" Kurama answered hiding the surprise.

"I have been fine. How about you?" Kana asked, with a smile on her face.

"I have been fine. Do you want to go to the park tomorrow?" he asked before realizing that it wasn't what he wanted to ask her.

"Sure. We've got a lot to talk about, but I have to go cook. So same time, same place?" Kana asked, gushing with excitement.

"All right. See you then," Kurama said, as listening to her say farewells before hanging up the phone.

The next day Kana was overflowing with joy. She would get to see Kurama that day after school. She went into her second period class. Deora was already there, so Kana decided to talk to her.

"Deora, the best thing in the world happened last night." Kana gushed, smiling happily from ear to ear.

"What happened last night?" Deora asked, already knowing what was up.

"Well, Shuichi asked me to go to the park today," Kana said happily, when the bell for class to start rang.

"Good for you, Kana," Deora said, smiling at her friend.

Yusuke entered the classroom and strolled over to Deora.

"Hey, Deora, how ya doin'?" Yusuke asked, with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"I was fine before you got here," Deora said, disgust clear in her voice.

"That hurts," Yusuke said, putting his hand over his heart.

"Oh, that hurts, does it? How about this?" Deora said, standing up and planting a solid punch into Yusuke's nose.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Yusuke asked, holding his hands over his injured nose.

"That was for being and annoying asshole," Deora said, sitting back into her seat.

Kana was rolling on the floor, laughing at the scene that was unfolding before her just as the teacher walked into the room.

"If the three of you are done, I would like to start class, if you don't mind," she said, moving to her desk.

Yusuke and Kana ran over to their desks as the teacher situated some of her papers around on her desk.

"Class, we have a new student," the teacher said, gesturing for the new student to come in. "Her name is Kemanai."

Kemanai entered the room, looking to the teacher to tell her where to sit.

"You're going to sit in the desk in front of Tanya," she said, pointing out the indicated desk.

Kana smiled. Hopefully this meant that she would have someone in front of her to talk to again.

"Oh, Tanya, it is your turn to show the new student the ropes," the teacher informed her.

"Hi. I'm Kemanai, but most of my friends call me Nai," she greeted, the dumbfounded Kana.

"Hi, I'm Tanya, more widely known as Kana." Kana greeted back, giving Nai a smile.

"That is an odd nickname for a Tanya. Why did they give you that name?" Nai asked, extremely curious about the name.

"My friends said I looked more like a Kana than a Tanya," Kana lied. She couldn't tell Nai the real reason.

"True. Kana fits you better than Tanya. Good, choice of a nickname," Nai smiled at her new found friend.

The teacher glared at the two, signaling to them that they needed to shut their mouths. The class finished smoothly, and the bell rang, ending it. Nai stood and packed up her stuff.

"So, what are some of your hobbies?" Nai asked, starting the conversation.

"Drawing, archery, talking. That's about it," she replied, picking up her bag.

"Archery! I LOVE archery! I wish I could learn," Nai declared in amazement.

"I just started taking it seriously recently," Kana said, starting to walk towards the door.

"Wow! Are you part of the archery club?" Nai asked excitedly.

"There isn't an archery club here, but there is on at the high school," Kana said, heading to her next class.

"Cool! Are you going to join?"

"Maybe, it all depends," Kana said, entering her class.

Nai walked into the class behind Kana with a smile on her face.

"Um...is this your class?" Kana asked as she heard the warning bell ring.

"Yep. Checked my schedule on the way here," Nai said, choosing the seat next to her new found friend.

"Ok," Kana said, sitting down in her desk.

"Is something wrong?" Nai asked, seeing the longing look in her eyes.

"No, I just have a special rendezvous with someone after school." Kana said, smiling at the new girl.

"Cool," Nai said, smiling back at her.

The two ne companions went through the school day talking happily about several subjects, the main one being Kana's rendezvous with Kurama later that day.

Meanwhile, Kurama fidgeted throughout the entire day. He felt stupid for doing so; it was just Kana he was going to talk to in thirty minutes. 'This is ridiculous; she isn't going to bite me,' Kurama thought, as thirty minutes turned into thirty seconds. The bell signaling the end of his last class rang. Kurama grabbed his stuff and walked out of the class.

Kana's school had already ended she was waiting patiently for Kurama to arrive. 'I get to finally talk to him!' Kana thought, bouncing up and down with excitement. As the time passed Kana's excitement started to dwindle, and tears started to form in her eyes.

"He's not coming. I...I can't believe he is not coming," Kana said as she got off the bench and started running home.

Kurama finally made it to the park. He knew he was late, and he was going to apologize, but when he got there Kana wasn't there. Out of the two of them she was the one who should have been there. 'Where is she? Where could she be?' Kurama wondered looking for any sign that Kana had been there.


End file.
